The effect of traumatic injury on several drug metabolizing enzyme systems is to be examined in detail. Data will be gathered to determine if alteration of drug metabolizing ability correlates with increased levels of plasma free fatty acids. Free fatty acid levels in trauma victims are also being determined in an attempt to correlate the adult respiratory distress syndrome with elevated levels of free fatty acids. Spin labeling techniques are to be used to determine if free fatty acids in patients alter the ability of their red blood cells to bind model spin labeled free fatty acids.